Double Hearts
by Falling Snowy Sky
Summary: Emma & Joshua have some problems. 1 their parents are vamps, 2 Their wanted, and 3 the problems as twins growing with vampires powers aren't for the avg human. And what happens when one gets sick and the other.. New Chapters Up!
1. What is Not to be

**This is just a Preface. I don't own Twilight. Mult POVs**

I am one that shouldn't be among the living or dead for all that matter. The kind that I come from can't have children, but that changed about 17 years ago when I was born. I was born to a human and a vampire which making me both half human and half vampire. But for the most part I think I am more human then my big brother, who is my older twin by fifth-teen minutes, I am a of a klutz (Thanks Mom) and I am the only one in the entire family that holds a heartbeat.

Let's take a trip back over 17 years age before I was born. My mother and my father were just married and were living a happy life as a young couple. My father agreed that he would change her once they were married, but after she lived a few months as a married couple.

Well, the night that they were married they did what marry couples do and one month later my mother found out that she was pregnant. My father knew that she would never cheat on him, and besides that was her first she did that short of thing. Carlisle thought that this was unreal, but that is what he said about her having twins.

My father as over protective as he was with my mother before she was about to have babies was even more protective then necessary. He had his eyes on her at all times. The only times that he would leave her side was when he when to hunt and when she had her 'human moments'.

Auntie Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were happy about the idea that my mother was going to have a baby. They spent most of the time shopping, well mostly Alice and Rosalie, buying clothes, and things for my brother then I. Auntie Rose was jealous, of course, that she wouldn't be able to have child, but that shortly changed once we were born and she loved us like we were her own.

Soon days turned to weeks turned to months and soon the day came that my mother came do with the both of us...


	2. Ohno

Bella POV

I came from the bathroom that Edward and I shared for the tenth time this morning. Edward was down stairs making me pancakes that I could smell. I went over to the bed and change my clothes. I had only like 50 shirts that Alice bought me and she wanted me to wear every one at least once. After I finished changing I stepped to the mirror. Wow, I was huge I feel like a freak from a cquius all I was missing was a beard.

Then it happen suddenly. I bent down grabbing the edge of the bed for support. "Edward?" It was barley a whisper but I knew that he could hear me and within the second I spoke his name he was next to me helping me stand. "Bella love, what is it?" he asked with slight worry from his voice.

I started to shake "Edward,… Edward it's time." As I spoke Alice came in to the room with vampire speed and squealed dancing around the room. I heard a crashing noise coming from down stairs it must of been Alice sudden burst of joy and excitement that sent poor Jasper flying across the room. Edward looked to his sister and glared at her.

"Don't be like that dear brother, aren't you bouncing off the walls with joy?" she said as she started to get a bag together for me to take to the hospital.

"Yes, but I am afraid that Jasper will have and overload. Bella love, I'll carry you. Don't worry I got you." He said as he took me into his arms and gracefully carried me down the stairs and to his Volvo with Jasper already behind the wheel and Alice sitting next to him. Edward sat with me in the back holding me, moving my hair from my face, kissing me and comfort the best as he could. I started screaming in pain Edward held as I scream and kept saying "I love you," and "I got you" with a kiss each time.

After a few moments Jasper tried to calm everyone down, I think mostly Alice, it helped for a while, but he couldn't keep his emotions in and he slowed down the car. "It's alright Jasper, I understand. Alice, do you mind taking over the wheel?" Edward ask casual and sincere.

The car came to a stop and Jasper said, "I'm sorry Bella, I hope that you can understand, but this is too much for me." I nodded and leaded forward to give him a huge which was a bad idea because I had a contraction and screamed and Jasper screamed back in pain also. I quickly let go and Jasper ran into the forest. Edward took me back into his arms as the pain kept returning with more force each time. We made it to the ER with Alice behind the wheel.

I had Carlisle be my doctor. Edward never left my side until Carlisle asked him to go to the waiting room with the others.


	3. Twins

Edward POV

I didn't like the idea of leaving my Bella alone while she was in this state. I paced back and forth unable to sit still.

_Aw little bro calm down. Just think you'll be a father Emmett_

_First I will get that wonderful dress I saw in to window they should have my size. How long should it take to get a new shipment? It's been 13 hours? Alice. _

Of course she would only think of shopping at a time like this. I swear all she would do would shop and hoping that Bella has a girl if not two to go shopping with her. I saw Jasper holding Alice in her set or the both of them would be bouncing off in the lobby.

Then the thought came across me. I would be a father. I thought that would never happen to me. That I Edward Cullen, a vampire, and forever 17 with my beautiful wife Bella going to be a father. I thought about the two babies whose hearts that I have been listening to for the past nine months with the sweet sound of my Bella's. They will be loved and protect by my family as if they were their own. I have heard their thoughts about the babies and they all are happy. But would I be a good Father to them?

I stopped dead in my step when I heard the first cry break though the delivery-room with my highly tone ears. _It's a boy! _Carlisle thought very happily. Well, If I could faint I would. All the eyes of my family were on me. They two had heard the cry of the baby and wondering what the sex of the baby was and I didn't think that Alice could hold out the expense. "It's a boy." I said almost falling. Everyone was exited. It was almost 20 minutes later we heard the other baby cry through the other room. _It's a girl, congratulations Edward for your children._ Carlisle thoughts came to me and I was speechless. I had my eyes closed think about the wonderful things to come to my children, and then reopened them to an over enthused Alice an inch from my face. "Can I please tell them brother dearest please, please, please!!!!" Alice said aloud for almost the whole ER could hear her.

"It's a girl." I said with a smile forming on my face Alice then pouted, "A boy and a girl." I was so overwhelm I started dancing with Alice around the room. I got some weird looks from people who were walk by I didn't care I was a father of to wonderful babies.

It was a another half an hour before I could see Bella. Carlisle came into the waiting room to meet with the family and myself. He came to me and he gave me a hug for becoming a father, but not as a big of a hug as Emmett gave me. He said that I was aloud to go and see Bella and meet my children. I went down the hall and to room 314 where my Bella was waiting. I went by myself and lightly knocked on the door. "Come in," my angel said in a weak voice.

I when in quietly and shut the door behind. My angel smile up at me with our two beautiful babies in her arms. I pulled up a chair next to Bella smiled her favorite smile with tears both in our eyes, hers fell as my venom stayed. We watched our babies sleeping quietly for a long time. The little boy was slight bigger then the girl and he had a small patch of brown on the top of his little head. The little girl had a patch of bronze hair like mine on the top of her little head. I smile again and kissed Bella on the forehead, "I love you," I said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," she said to me looking as she was about to cry again. "Edward I want to show you something." she said handing me the little girl. I took her in to my arms and felt the little ones warm to my cold skin. It was amazing it was the first time in over a century that I held a baby in my hands. She was so small I wanted to hold her in my arms forever and not let anything ever happen to her or her brother. I lightly as I could kissed the little ones forehead and her eyes had open. I looked into her eyes for first time in her life. Her eyes were like emeralds like the ones that I once had. "Aren't they beautiful Edward? I can see that she will be like her father." Bella said in the same weak voice as she rocked the baby boy in her arms. Looking at the girl was like looking into a mirror of my past. She was a younger vision of myself as the boy was of Bella. The little girl in my arms took her thumb and started to suck on it as she fell back to sleep.

"What are your ideas for baby names, Edward?" Bella asked me. I put many long nights as I watched Bella to sleep as I pick out two sets of names one for a girl and one for a boy. I came down on two that I thought were the best out of all the names that I could think of.

"Two names that I came up with were Emma Alice and Tyler Carlisle." I said as we traded the babies with one another. "What at the names that you pick out, love?" I asked.

"I came up with Kaylee Alice and Joshua Carlisle." We both decided that if we had a boy that we would name it after Carlisle for all that he did for us.

"I like Joshua Carlisle, I think that he is more a Joshua then a Tyler." I said smiling to my angel.

"And I think that Emma Alice is a prefect name for her." she said turning back to me we both past for maybe an hour and I could hear Alice bouncing of the walls in the waiting room with the rest of the family. Bella was in no shape for visitors she needed her rest.

"Bella you should rest, my love." I said sweetly as a placed my hand to her cheek.

"I know, but can we introduce them to their family?" She ask still very weak. I gave in knowing that she would be too stubborn to say no and I gave in. "Alright my love, but after you should rest." I said as she nodded weakly. I said in normal tone knowing that Carlisle would hear me I told him

"Carlisle you and everyone may come in now." Everyone came in to the room but Charlie he had work early and wanted to sent Bella all his love. Everyone came with a cup of coffee. It was after two in the morning they had to pretend that they were human and Carlisle took everyone to the other in of the building so they would be surprise when they heard the babies names even Alice didn't know the names of the babies yet.

"Bella!Edward!WhatAreTheirNames?!!! Ihopethatthegirllikestoshop! Bellayourarethebestsisterever!!!!!" Alice said so fast that I was un able to heard her.

"Alice I'm sorry, but I didn't understand a word you just said." Bella said holding the boy in her arms. She then repeated what she just said so we all could understand

"Bella! Edward! What are their names? I hope that the girl likes to shop! Bella you are the best sister ever!" she said loud enough but not too loud to wake the babies and she gave Bella a light huge around Joshua. I stood up next to Bella with Emma in my arms and said

"Everyone I would like you to meet Joshua Carlisle and Emma Alice Mason Cullen." _Yeah! They name the girl after me! _Alice said happily in her head bouncing of the walls. _What an honor, thank you Edward_. Carlisle thought surprised. Everyone then took turns holding the twins and pasted them along. It was the first time for most of then to hold a baby in their arms for over a century if not more. Everyone but Jasper held the babies he was worry about hurting them.

When Carlisle was holding Emma he said ,"That's different. She smells like roses and her brother smells like mint. It must be the vampire in them, tell me everyone does their blood bother you?" They shook their heads no, dumfound even Jasper. Both of the twins oddly awoke at the same time. Carlisle was still holding Emma in his arms when he saw Emma with her eyes open. He was amazed by the color of her eyes. He was the only other person who saw my when I was alive. He thought that it was amazing how her eyes were just like mine. Joshua had more of a blend of our eyes in his. Bella let out a small yawn. "Lets go everyone Bella needs her rest and so do the twins." Carlisle said moving to the door and open the door. "Nurse? Could you take the young ones to the nursery they need their rest." She came in just a moment later with two small rolling baby carriers and placed the babies in them and when down the hall with them. I kissed them both on their foreheads and they left. "Bella you need get some sleep. You need to make a full recovery before I can release you from the hospital. I'll come and check on you later in the day." she nodded and said good night to everyone.

"Edward don't go." she said scared once everyone left the room. I made sure the door was shut and turned off the lights. She moved over on the bed for me to lay with her. "Bella I'll never leave you, you know that." I said as I sat on the bed. I fixed the blankets and cover her up so that the coldness of my skin wouldn't make her cold. I kissed her and said "I love you," and she said back closing her eyes "I love you too," I sang her lullaby and she went to sleep.

It was about eight in the morning when Bella started to shake uncontrollably. I placed my hand to her forehead and it was hot! If she was any hotter I would think that she was a wolf. I was scared for her I didn't have a clue on what could be going on this just sudden took over her body. "Carlisle?" I asked for him with such worry in my voice I thought I was going to lose it in there. "Bella, love what's wrong?" Carlisle came in the door with a few other nurses. Horror was a crossed his face.

"Edward please go in to the waiting room with the others." He said before I turned to his thoughts _Bella's going shock I need you to go Edward. _I left the room and when to the waiting area where I saw Alice and Esme worried themselves. _Don't worry Edward, I will let you know if I see anything. _Alice thought to me with restraints.

**WOW, this is longer then I thought. I wrote a lot of these months ago and I finally now get then posted. I have to thank sweetsseptmeberswimmer. Your a life saver!**


	4. Time?

**Okay, This is Still Edwards POV. I sadly don't own Twilight. Tear. But I only can Dream.**

I sat down next to Esme. She was still a mother to me and out of all her children I am her _youngest. _A few hours or so later Charlie came though the main doors with an exhausted expression painted on his face. He was happy that his baby had babies of her own. I stood up willing to shake his hand, but he caught me off guard and pulled me in for a huge. He asked why I wasn't with Bella. I didn't want to tell him that she was really sick I just told him that she was having a hard time and she needs rest.

"Charlie, would you like to meet your Grandchildren?" I asked. He was egger to meet them. "Alice, where is the nursery?" I asked her and she quickly grabbed my hand and started almost dragging me behind her. We went up to the window where Joshua and Emma were sleeping and pointed them out to Charlie. He stared in the window for a long moment. Emma started to cry and a nurse who was in the nursery when over to her. She saw us in the window and came over to the door.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?" She said holding the fussy Emma.

"Yes I am. I'm Emma's father."

"Would you like to take her as I can tell that her Grandfather would like to me her." she handed Emma to my hands and when back in to the nursery. Emma almost calm intensely in my arms. She knew that I was her father and she knew that she was safe in my arms. Her green eyes looked in to mine. A very intelligent sign of their vampirc traits. **(A/N: They are like Renesmee's smarts at the young age)**

**"**Good morning Emma, Daddy wants you to meet someone. Emma this is your Grandfather Charlie." I handed her to Charlie and he held her in his arms. She didn't know what to think tears started to fill her eyes and she tried to reach out to me. Charlie handed me back Emma with tears in her beautiful green eyes. "It's okay Emma there's nothing to worry about Daddy's here." Her eyes cleared of tears and she snuggled into my chest. Charlie's radio when off. He was called for help.

"I'm sorry I must leave. Tell Bella that I am proud of her and yourself and my grandchildren. I can tell that you are going to be a wonderful parent." He left and raced off in his curser. I looked down to Emma and then to Alice who was having vision. I looked into her mind and gave Emma who was now sleeping and gave her to Alice and raced to my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle finally got me stabilize. He said this is from giving birth to two. I have a high fever and I feel very dizzy. He also told me that I have to be in bed at almost all times. Is it that bad? Am I going to died?

Just then Edward raced into my room and came to my bedside. "How are you feeling?" he asked."

Dizzy" He placed his cool hand to my forehead. It felt a lot better with his hand on my head.

"Bella, love your burning up." He came closer and pulled me into his cool arms.

"Does this help?"

"Yes it does." I answered as I placed my head to his shoulder.

"You should get some more rest. Don't worry I will be here." He said as he started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms.

**------------------(A/N~ I hate these in middle of stories but they save some time and confusion though.--------------------**

**Over view Summery~ Well to put in words short I didn't write the long sat in the ER, but you can image that for the most part. I decided to skip it and just give you the key week later Bella has been going in and out for over two weeks. She lost all her baby weight and is a 110 pounds again. She is so sick that she is still at the hospital. One day she wakes up and finally speaks for the first time.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

"Edward can I see Emma and Joshua?" He nodded and when to go talk to the nurse. A moment later all three of them came into the room. My family. Mother, Father, Daughter, and Son. I let that paint a picture in my head I always wanted to remember this moment. I got up from by bed and when over to the both of them. I never wanted any thing to happen to them. "Edward can I asked you a favor?"

"Anything, love."

"May I speak to Rosalie and Jasper alone for a moment?"He nodded and got them from the hall. The both of them came into the room and Edward when out to keep the jumpy Alice busy.

I got Joshua and handed him to Rosalie and I gave Emma to Jasper. The both didn't know what to think. I saw Jasper's face when I handed him Emma it was the first time that he had held on of the babies. I new what he was thinking, he didn't want to hurt her "Don't worry, Jasper, I trust you. I have a question to ask the both of you." The both of them nodded waiting for me to continue. "Rosalie, I was wondering that you and Emmett would like to the Godparents of Joshua and Jasper I was also wondering if you and Alice would like to be the Godparents of Emma?"

Rosalie was over joy with the idea. "Bella, Emmett and I will be happy to be his Godparents."

Jasper was still silence. "Jasper, I don't want Alice to force and answer for you, it is your choice and not hers."

It was another moment before he spoke. "Bella it would be my honor to be her Godfather."I was happy that my children would be in good hands. I started to get very dizzy and my vision started to go. I grip on my IV Stand I thought I was going to fall. Jasper laid Emma back down and came over to support me.

"Edward! Carlisle! Get in here!" he yelled. The both of them were in here with in a heart beat.

"Edward?" I asked barley a whisper but he still heard me.

"Yes, love?"

"I want you to change me. I...I don't know how much I have." Carlisle and Edward exchange a small conversation and then Edward picked me up into his arms.

"I'll save you love and help you every step of the way." He said kissing the top of my head. "I love you Joshua, and I love you Emma." Then I was running out of there in the arms of my love then the burning started.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I could get to my computer. And for my other story, well in the summer my computer carshed so I will try to save any that I can find but it may be a while. In the mean time I have two other stories in the works. But for Double hearts I will try and update ASAP!**

**Falling Snowy Sky~ Guess I got Snow this weekend!**


	5. My Babies Back

**Well it has been awhile since I lasted updated some of my stories. I thought that I would take a short break from A Child Living With Monsters, I will continue with "ACLWM" I just need some ideas, so please help!**

**_Four years Later...._**

I laid on my bed awaiting for my Edward to return form his hunt. Everyone mostly stayed in their rooms and were very quiet so that the twins thought that we were asleep. I started to think about my Edward. I loved him so. He helped me when I was first turned. And he is a loving father, I couldn't ask for anyone better. He was away hunting and he wouldn't be back until late tonight or in somecase early morning.

_Bella has been a vampire for four years now. Everyone moved to Alaska. Everyone in Forks thinks that Bella died in the ER. The twins do not know about the vampire side of the family, but they know more or less. Human blood doesn't temp Bella. She has a power but that will come later_.

**BELLA POV**

I was lost in my own train of thought when I heard the sound of little feet coming to my bed. Even with my ears I was completely lost in my train thought. I turned my head to the feet and saw my little girl crying.

"Hey Emma, whats wrong baby?" I asked.

She rubbed her hand over her eyes. "I had a scary nightmare, mommy."

"Come here," I said kindly to her and tucked the blankets around her so she wouldn't get cold. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay," I started to hum her our lullaby that Edward would sing to us and she quickly fell back to sleep. Her warmth felt good against my cold skin and I loved to watch my babies sleep; I could see why Edward would watch me.

I watched her and kept her close to me while she slept. He came back early in the morning before the sun was to rise. Back to my mind I started to replay events of Emma and Joshua when they came back into my life.

_~**Memories**~  
_  
It was four months after Emma and Joshua were born I was able to see them again. I, now being a vampire, had it hard being around humans, but only for a short while. After a few weeks of the twins being born they started to smell a little more 'human-ish', but the smell of being a vampire was still there just not as strong.

Edward was the one to watch over the babies when they were wake during the day. He knew that I was in pain. I was a mother who wasn't able to see her own children. I felt like a bad parent. At night Edward would comfurt me and hold me close to him; that was hurting the both of us.

After those horrorible months I was finally able to remeet my children. The rest of the family was there in the room with me just in case, even if Carlise said I had the most contorl out of any newborn he has ever scene, but I was scared for my children.

Would they know who I am? Would they reckize me after all that time? Would I have contorl? Would they like me? These questions floated threw my mind over and over until that day.

I was sitting on the couch with Esme on one side and Jasper on the other. Edward left for a short moment to bring the children out. I was competely nervious. I suddenly felt waves of calmness wash over me. "Thanks, Jasper" I said slightly calmer but in a nervious voice.

"There is nothing to worry about darlin' you'll do fine." he said reasuring.

"I know if something does go wrong Edward would protect them from all costs."

"From who you? Bella, you have the most contorl I have ever witnessed, it's just like the other day when you and Edward went hunting and ran into the hikers you ran the other way instend towards them. Bella that was great contorl. What is it that you are also worried about?" he asked. I turned to my hands that were on my lap linking and unlinking together.

"What if they don't like me?" I said.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Don't ever think that way, Bella, myself, Esme, Edward and everyone know that you will be a wonderful mother even yourself; even if you don't see it yet, but you will." He was my favorite brother, even if he had almost killed me, he was a very kind person once you get to know him.

I started to smell mint and roses. So this what my children smelt like to a vampire. This was the first time I had smelled them they kept us in different houses. I could hear Alice's happy sqealing.

The door opened and the scents grew stronger. I closed my eyes afriad. Edward came over to me after he place down Joshua, the strong scent of mint had given it way, and came over and took my hand. "Bella, they are ready to see you and they can hardly wait." I slowly opend my eyes and looked to Edward with a smile and then to my babies.

They were the most beauitful things I have ever seen in my new and old life. They both looked to me. They have gotten so big since the last time I have scene them. Joshua looked to me as he was happy to see me, Edward had said that they would reckize me because of them being part vampire, he had a brown hair with hazel eyes just like I remembered.

I ever so slowly pulled myself to the floor and sat with my back against the couch. I was surprized at what happened next Joshua was crawling over to me. Oh how I missed so much! He crawled all the way over to me and then motioned with his arms to pick him up and I did sitting him in my lap. You could tell that he was beyond his years, or months, when he placed his small arms around me waist.

"He is making the connection that you are his mother." Edward said from me side. If I could cry I would have. I brought my son into a hug.

After the hug Joshua climbed off my lap and when over to his sister. She too had gotten big too, she had bronze hair with curls and those dazzleing green eyes that were once her fathers. She was just like him, if he were human. Joshua when over to Emma encouaging her to come over to me. But she appeared to be very shy and hid behind her brother who was now sitting. It sadden me a little.

"Don't worry love, Emma is just a very shy person. For the longest time it was only Alice, Esme and I were the only ones allowed around when she was wake, she also had a long time getting along with males. At first I was the only one allowed to be around her, it was like at the hospital when Charlie came to frist visit them; Emma just didn't like him but now she does. It just takes her a while to warm up to people." Edward whispered to me. "Emma would you like to sit on my lap?" Edward asked her. She nodded and lifted her arms I guess she wasn't crawling yet like her brother.

Edward sat next to me with Emma on his lap. "What's wrong Emma?" he asked her. "Emma there is no need to be scared; she loves you with all her heart just as I with you," he was speaking with her threw her mind. It was intresting that he was able to do that with a 5 month old it is at not tell 8 months a child will say their frist words.

"What is she saying Edward?" I asked.

"She is saying that she is afriad that you won't like her.' he responed.

She was afriad that I wouldn't like her, how could she think that? I am her mother and I loved her with all my heart. I slowly reached over to Emma, who was still setted on Edward, and carefully picked her up. I didn't want her to be afriad of me, as Edward said that she was of new people, I sat her on my lap and looked her in the eyes, "Emma don't think like that, of course I love you and your brother from the day I first met you, it may of been awhile from the last time I have scene you but that bond of love is still there and growing." I told her. My words spoke to her, even if she was a few months old, she knew what I ment with our bond never to be broken. She then, just as her brother before her, wrapped her small arms as best as she could around but unlike her brother she started to cry.

I pulled her into a tight hug, not to tight, and kept her close as I soothed her by brushing my hand across her soft hair. After she was finished crying she laid her head on my stomach as she began to fall asleep. Edward picked up the sleeping Joshua from Rose and said, "It looks like bed time, little one" he said to Emma. She suddenly cutched her small fists to my shirt and shook her head 'no' fastly. "No, no, no, babygirl she won't leave you. She will be with you forever now nothing is going to happen, there isn't need to worry." She thougth I was going to leave her?

"I'm never going away like that again, Emma, I will always be with you." She smiled at me and laid her head on my soulder, "If you would like I will tuck you in?" She nodded slowly in agreement.

Edward and I when up stairs and laid both of them down, "Goodnight Joshua. Goodnight Emma, I love you." Edward and I stayed in the room all night watching my babies sleep. I loved having my babies back. He hummed my lullaby as they went off into dreams of their own.

_**I hoped that you all enjoyed that. I thought that I would have Bella fall in and out of her memory for a chapter. It may only seem to be one memory at the moment so I could use ideas for down the road for this story. The next chapter won't be in Bella's memory though. The next chapter is very good, I thougth of it last summer, I have to rewrite a few parts but it is very good. **_

_**Here is a quick insight; the twins are around 5 or 6 and one becomes very ill and this brings the vampire-ness into the story about them.**_

_**So Please Review! **_

_**The Button is Right Here!  
**_


	6. Fever

**For this story I thought that I would skip a head, I have a hot idea for the story and I don't want to lose it. The hot idea I have I need the characters to be older. Emma and Joshua would be in Kindergarten now. And what i have planed for them I need them to be older so I am jumping a head, sorry if you don't like it, but the ideas I have are wonderful. Thanks!**

**I don't own Twilight, tear. **

**Edward POV**

My daughter has been sick with this type of flu bug for well over two weeks now and it breaks my heart to see her like this. I have been at her bed side through the nights watching her struggle with high fevers, coughing, and pain. But the most painful thing to see is that the disease that ended my life is taking over my daughter's.

Carlisle came into the room with more medicine for her and gave her a shot in the arm. Like her mother, Emma isn't a fan of needles so he gave the medicine to her while she was asleep. "Don't worry Edward, this day in age there is medicines that will help her and cure her. I know seeing her like this must bring back painful memories, but she'll pull through."

"I remember everyone ones faces, the death, the pain, and having nothing to stop it. It just took over." I remember reflecting on my past.

"C'mon Edward let's let Emma rest. She has improved tremendously. By tomorrow she will be able to walk around."

"No. I'll stay with her." Carlisle nodded and left the door. Her mother wanted to be with her all the time but we didn't want Joshua to catch what Emma had. Bella took Joshua to another house that we had a few hours down the road with Esme, Rose, and Emmett.

Emma started to move on her bed as if she was having a bad dream. I went to her bed side and felt her head, she was burning up. Then I looked to her thoughts and she was having a nightmare, but like the other ones it was just sending me bits and pieces of the dream, none of it made sense. All I could get was a very dark room with a single light in the far corner, which was very faint light, and a loud scream.

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her and hoping with my body temp would help bring down her fever. I gently sang her lullaby as she rested in my arms. It was the same song that I sang to Bella to get her to fall a sleep when she was human as now that I sang it to Emma to have her fall a sleep and when she has horrible nightmares. I cradle her in my arms for most of the reminder of the night until the bad dreams when away and her fever reduced.

I when to my office or study I like to call, and talked to Jasper and Alice for awhile.

**Emma POV  
**  
I woke up and sat up on my bed. I was feeling a lot better, the best that I felt in awhile. I slowly got out of bed and walked down stairs. Suddenly I heard voices or a voice that was in my head and it was screaming. I got on the last stair and tripped going down, again. At least my name wasn't Grace I was far from it.

**Alice POV**

_~Vision~  
_  
_Emma walking down the stairs and tripping, she knocked over a vase that fell into pieces around her. After she fell she was rubbing her head like a bad headache_.

_  
_  
"When is that going to happen Alice?" Edward asked not wanting anything to hurt Emma.

"I don't know, but it can't be far off..." A loud crash came from the other side of the door. Edward was up in a heartbeat, well you know what I mean, and opened the door to see Emma sitting on the floor rubbing her head as if she had a really bad headache. I ran at human speed with Jasper right next to me.

"Emma? Honey are you okay?" He asked kneeling down to his daughter. She had a cut on her arm, but that wasn't bothering her she was opening and closing her eyes over and over until she finally removed the had that she held to her head. She looked up to her father.

"I heard someone screaming and lost my balance. Who was screaming?" she asked.

_No one was screaming Edward do you hear anything in her mind?_ I thought to my brother.

**Edward POV  
**  
I looked into her mind.

_...That was completely odd no one else hear screaming? The screaming was even weirder it was like a boy screaming that turn into an older one, but it was one person and not two. Am I losing my mind?..._

She looked scared about thinking that why was she was the only one who had heard the screaming. She wasn't crying about the cut to her arm she was just confused and so was Jasper.

"Sweetie, lets go clean you up and treat your cut." I told her as I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Alice followed with clothes in hand and said to me in a low voice to low for human hearing "I'll tend to Emma and Jasper will clean up the mess in the hall. You need to go and hunt, Emma will be in go hands she is doing a lot better."

I nodded and hugged Emma and told her I'll go and clean the vase. She went with Alice and I ran to the woods.

**Alice POV**

After I helpped Emma with her bath and patched up her arm I asked if she was hungry and she nodded slyly. She sat at the island as I had a vision on what to make for her. "How does Grilled Cheese sound?" She nodded happily. She has been always shy and kept to herself, but most of the time you can always see a smile on her face. She stay quiet for the most put until she got her lunch.

"Aren't you going to have any Auntie Alice?" she asked.

"No, I already ate."

"When do you and everyone else eat? It seems that only Joshua and I eat and when everyone does sits down I notice that the grown ups just push around their food on their plates to make it look like they were eating. I notice that for a while."

I got very nervous. For a five year old she was very observant. How was I going to answer her question? Just then Jasper came in sending waves of calmness to Emma and myself. He took a set next to Emma and began talking to her.

"Hey Emma, how are you feeling today?" He asked cheerful to her.

"A lot better" She really like Jasper they shared the same personalities.

"Well that's good, you know you should go tell your Daddy that you are feeling better he has been worry about you."

"Okay, thank you for lunch Auntie Alice." Everyone had Emma and Joshua call them by their first names only while I like being called 'Auntie', but not in public.

"Your Welcome," I said to her as she when to Edwards study if you would call it (The room was all CDs). Jasper was at my side at once.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think that she knows something...."

**What do you think? Like it, Love it, or Hate it? Please Review!**


	7. Vampires?

**I just want to say thanks to Jacob Black Number 1 Fan and shadowytopaz , for liking my story. I know that this a short chapter but I cut the two in half the other will be up shortly, and I don't own Twilight.**

**EMMA POV**

I went up to the door quietly and opened it and saw my Daddy sitting in his computer chair. "Hi Daddy." I said as I when up to him.

"Hello sweetheart, are you doing better?" he asked. I was doing a lot better it was like I wasn't even sick in the first place. He pulled me into his lap as I talked to him.

"Yes I am, can we go and see mommy?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"We can go and see her in a few hours, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" Since Auntie Alice didn't answer my questions maybe Daddy would.

"You can ask me any thing you know." **(A/N Edward can only hear Emma thoughts if he thinks very hard, but if she is a sleep he can tap into them easier.)**

"Why doesn't anyone eat, and why did you say you were going to clean you the mess when Jasper did, and what were you hunting?"

I caught him completely off guard he was very quiet for a while then show a smallest smile. "I knew that it would come to this day soon but not this soon. I wish I had your mother here and that I was saying this to your brother." he took a deep breath and turn to me. "What I am about to tell is why that we move around, fake ages and pretend that you are adopted. Emma everyone in our family is a vampire and so are you. The only different is that I am a full vampire and you are half human. I don't eat human food I hunt animals for their blood and not humans, or go into the light with other people around, or sleep, and age. That's way I don't age so I look that same age from the day you were born." I wasn't scared or frighten I knew that my Daddy was my Daddy and Mommy was my Mommy and the same with the rest of my family. I tighten my arms around him with a huge. "Are you afraid?"

"No I'm not, I know that your my Daddy and that's all that matters." I said as I hugged him.

We sat quiet for a moment until my Father asked "You heard what Alice said to me?"

"It was like you were whispering to each other."

"Was that the first time that you heard us speaking like that?"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Humph, Alice I know that you are listening she knows you can come in." At that moment she came in at vampire speed and picked me up and started to dance around the room with me. Jasper walked in casually and sat on the couch.

"I have been waiting forever to tell you!" she sang as she finished spinning me and set me on the floor. Jasper smiled and I smiled back.

"As you can see we have some abitiles that humans don't have. Like speed, strength, smell, and hearing at a higher level then a human. We also have extra talents that we brought with us when we were human. I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper feels what everyone else feels."

I was afraid I smiled happy but one thing I needed to know. I had a question that was bothering me though "Daddy? What about the ones that eat people?" I asked a scared.

"You see the color in my eyes?" He asked as I looked up to them I nodded. "Vampires with this color are the ones that don't fed on people. Vampires with red in their eyes are the ones that do." I was frighten now. Their were vampires that fed on people.

Jasper then moved forward and I felt a little calmer. "Don't worry Emma, we won't let them hurt you in any way."

Suddenly my Daddy's phone when off in his pocket and he quickly pulled it to his ear. He talked quick and fast. I wasn't able to understand what he was saying. **(A/N Emma can is only to use her abilities once in a while they come and go.) **Alice and Jasper were up in an insted as my dad put his phone away. "We'll meet you there." Alice said and she and Jasper was gone out the door. I was confused what was the phone call about.

"Emma, were in a hurry we need to go." my Daddy said as he picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to get to the other house. We need to get there fast, okay?"

I nodded.

He pulled me to his back like a piggy back ride "I am faster then a car so we will get there in no time. I need you to close your eyes and hold on tight, can you do that for me?"

I moved my head behind his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"That's my girl it will be all over soon." He said as we took off running into the forest to the other house five hours away.


	8. Red Eyes Watching You

**Hey it's me again. Sorry for the long update work has long and hard, and with a side of good news I got a new job less stressful then what I was working at. I am working on "A Child with Monsters" I should have that chapter up in a few days or so. I have a few chapters for this story prewritten. I am wondering what you thoughts about this story as well as my others so please review. I am also writing while listening to Micheal Jackson, his daugther was so brave when she spoke at the farwell. **

**Edward POV**

I was running with Emma cluched tightly to my back. She must of been scared because of the speed, just as her mother, she had her eyes closed the whole time. When she was younger I was able to read her mind easier then I do now , but I have never had this problem with her brother (only when Bella would block me out). It is easy to actaully read her mind when she was sleeping then when she was awake. When she is awake I have to concetrate only on her to hear her sometimes it would be that hard; I think that she might be like her mother, but for now I can hear her.

Suddenly as I was cutting threw the forest, Emma grabbed my shirt tighter and her breathing became faster followed by a scream of pain. I stopped dead in my tracks and reached for Emma. I pulled her into my arms and sat on the forest floor. "Emma whats wrong?" I asked her with worry in my voice. She didn't answer, she kept opening and closing her eyes rapidly. I looked into her mind.

_(This is as if he saw it threw his eyes)_

_I saw red eyes stairing right at me and nothing more. I heard a growel form from a chest. Then in front of the eyes I saw three men that I wish that would never walk again; Marcus, Calius and Aro with flaming red eyes looking on either a prize for their guard or a meal among three. Whatever they had their eyes on they ludge forward with wide open mouths and attacked. _

I pulled out of her mind. She was shaking in my grip mothleing screams to my chest. As far as she knew they were attacking her and seeing that threw her eyes was a horrorific sight. I quickly began to rub small circles on her back to sooth her, "Emma, it's alright I got you, Daddy is going to make sure that will never happen. Alright, sweetie?" I told her in kind voice being frim about letting nothing ever to happen to her.

"They looked so mad Daddy, and scary." she said still shaken.

"I know sweetie, I know." The fact that she saw the three of them sicken me, why would she see them. I would have to ask.... I was suddenly cut off by the buzzing of my cellphone.

I looked at the caller ID. It said Alice, Just who I needed to call. I held Emma in on arm and reached for my phone.

"Hello"

"Edward, I just had a vision. I don't know how I can expain it but for some reason I saw Marcus, Calius, and Aro." she said.

Could it possible be? Could it had been the same thing that Emma and I saw. "Alice, I think I already saw it."

"How can that be your miles out of my reach, and Jasper and I are still running to the new house." she told me as I hugged Emma closely. I then quickly retold Alice everything that Emma had showed me in low unheard unhuman tones, for some reason Emma couldn't hear me. "Edward do you think that Emma could have a power?" she then quickly gasp, "Do you think the odd vision could of been of Joshua? If Emma is going through this, the odds of him are the same."

"If that is we need to hurry." I hung up the phone and held Emma in my arms as I started to run full speed. Emma was losing the battle of keeping her eyes and soon fell asleep, it would take awhile until we got to the house. Sleep will my Emma.

**Emma POV**

I woke up on daddy who was running very fast in the forest still to the new house. "Are we there yet?" I asked him triedly as I rubbed my eye.

"Almost sweetheart, just a few more miles." he said kissing my forehead. The miles quickly pass and I saw the new house coming into view. Once we reached the driveway he placed me on the ground. I took a step and felt very dizzy and grabbed my head. "Are you okay, Emma?" daddy asked.

"I feel kinda dizzy from you runnin'" I told him.

"Sit down and place your head between your knees." he told me and a moment later I was feeling better. "Better?" he asked and I nodded.

"I going to see Momma!" I said as I ran into the house. I heard Auntie Alice shout something to daddy, but I was too focused on seeing momma. I ran in threw the door and saw everyone in a circle. "Momma!" I yelled as I broke threw the others to reach her across the room. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw sitting in from of a Momma. I saw a young man around daddy's and momma's age sitting on a chair surrounded by everyone. He had pale skin and beatiful featues just like everyone in the family, the only thing that he had that was different were the deep blood red eyes that were watching me couriously.

I backed way a few stepped my eyes locked on his. He didn't look way; it scared me. "Red.. Red eyed vampire." I said as I started to panic and ran behind Emmett. Emmett was tall, big, and could be scary to anyone, but me; he would take out him.

Momma notice everything and only said, " Emmett could you take Emma for awhile?"

"Yes, Bella." He quickly picked me up and ran out of the house. Why was there a red eyed vampire in my house?


End file.
